Question: Tiffany drove her car for a total of $55$ miles over the past $5$ days, and she drove the same amount each day. How many miles did Tiffany drive her car each day?
The number of miles driven each day is the total number of miles driven divided by the number of days that Tiffany went driving. We are looking for the quotient, which is $55\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ days}$ $55\text{ miles} \div 5\text{ days} = 11 \text{ miles per day}$ Tiffany driven $11$ miles each day.